Spindle
Summary Spindle is an OC of AngryBinary, protagonist of the "Spindle" flash game. Spindle is a criminal who once was part of a cult, induced by his foster parents. Once he grew, he severed the ties that he had with the cults and went to Cobalt City, to try to get more money once again. He's a known criminal on the area. Appearance and Personality Spindle is a moderate height man, bald and pale. Judging from his partially red eyes and smoking habits, it is easy to tell that he is a smoke addict. Spindle is also notably slim, and that trait, combined with his skin color and red eyes, makes him look like a sick man. His typical attire is composed of a white T-Shirt, blue pants, black belt & shoes and a brown, sleveless jacket. There are two holsters on the jacket, where he carries his guns. Spindle's personality is mostly decided by the player, but judging from all of his actions, it is easy to conclude that he has little to no remorse with his actions, being also cold-blooded, sarcastic, ironic and straight-to-the-point type of person, without chatting. According to his intro, Spindle may have a partially unstable mind, judging from his quotes that he hears "voices" and had "visions". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Name: '''Spindle. '''Origin: '''Spindle. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Unspecified; Probably his 30s. '''Classification: Human thug. Powers and Abilities: '''Enchanced strength, durability, speed and reflexes. Skilled gunsman and fighter. '''Attack Potency: Doesn't focuses on destructive capacity; At least Street Level. (His attacks caused major damage to armed peak humans) Speed: Athlete Level w/ Peak Human reactions. (Runs faster than normal people; Can dodge chain swings from skilled criminals) Lifting Strength: Unspecified. Striking Strength: Class H+. (Punches caused major damage to peak humans) Durability: Wall Level. (Tanked many Molotov Cocktails thrown at him) Stamina: Low Superhuman. (Fought with entire gangs and tough mobsters without tiring or stopping) Range: Human range, much more with his guns. Standard Equipment: A pair of guns (Colt M1911's). Intelligence: Fairly high; Apt to think quickly and understand complicated schemes, also skilled at solving puzzles and tricking people. Skilled gunsman and street fighter. Good solo battle tactician. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: - Tanked many Molotov Cocktails that were thrown against him. - Fought equally with peak human, armed trained thugs. - Had fire blown directly at his face and survived. - Tanked point-blank exploding humans. - Easily exchanged blows with people who had way superior strength. - Dodged chain swings from people with long reach and skill with using chains. - Beaten a lot of gang members. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gun Combo: Spindle can use his guns at close range with effectiveness, acting as blunt and light close-range weapons. He's so skilled at it that he can easily chain hits with his guns. Back 'n Forth: Spindle quickly spins and starts shooting at both sides, barely suffering any recoil such a action. Hindsight is 20/20: Spindle spins and slams his guns against anyone who is behind him, perfect for people who are trying to stalk him. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Gun Users